Niichan Goten
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: A Bra n' Goten fic Part 1
1. Default Chapter Title

**'Nii-chan Goten**   
By Nane Haris 

Chapter 1   
------------   
If they ever get you down, there's always something I can do,   
Because I wouldn't ever want to see you frown, I'll always do what's best for you.   
-Orange Story-   
------------- 

"Pan-chan!," Bra called out through her window waving her hand in the air.   
Pan waved back and made her way in the Capsule Corps.   
"Hi Bra-chan!," Pan said as soon as she went in the Capsule Corps. Greeted by Bra.   
Both girls hug, acknowledging the fact that they haven't been seen each other in months due to University. Pan was 20, while Bra was 22. They were having a sleepover.   
They made their way into Bra's room while they wait for their 26 year old friend Maroon.   
"Long time no see, eh Bra-chan?," Pan said.   
"Yeah," Bra nodded. "I just got back today and I haven't even see 'Nii-chan yet."   
"Neither have I", pan responded. "But it'll be fun seeing Trunks-kun again, we haven't sparred in months!".   
The two girls continued their conversation bawling about their past times, and how much they've missed each other.   
"Maroon's coming soon", Pan said. "She also said she had something to tell us."   
"Nani?", Bra stood up. "Since when has she been keeping secrets from us?!"   
Pan shrugged, also feeling dissapointed.   
Just then, they heard a hoover car on the front of the Capsule Corps.   
"Aah..", Bra smiled. "It must be 'Nii-chan!". She tumbled her way to the front door to greet him. Pan looked out the window, noticed it was not Trunks, but also followed Bra.   
As soon as Pan caught up to Bra, she noticed Bra had a fake grin on her face, as if she's happy, yet surprised and somehow dissapointed.   
"Bra? Doushitano?".   
Then, Pan noticed Maroon, getting out of the hoover car. At first she was pleased yet a also dissapointed and surprised. It was Goten-kun behind her. Maroon didn't notice the two girls, so she gave Goten a kiss on the lips as he began to ride off.   
As soon as she got to the front door of the Capsule Corps, Pan and Bra were there with faces that had no-expression.   
"Bra-chan! Pan-chan!", Maroon stammered. "Have you been here long?.."   
"Maroon-chan…", were the only words Bra could choke out of her mouth.   
"How long have you been going out with my Oji-san?!", Pan yelled.   
"Ano.. Can we talk about this later", Maroon said.   
The three girls went to Bra's room and settled down.   
"Ano..", Bra stood up. "I'll get some food..". Then she left. 

Bra exited her room with disappointment in her eyes. Right then she had the urge to cry.   
_Iie,_ she thought. _ I am a saiya-jin. I shouldn't cry over these things._   
She made her way through the halls when Trunks opened the front door.   
"Nii-chan!!", Bra said happily and hugged the 30 year old Trunks. Right on Trunks' arms, she felt a wet drop of tear falling down across her cheek.   
"Imoto-chan, are you okay?", Trunks said.   
"Yeah", lied Bra. "I'm just happy to see you.."   
They hugged again, yet Trunks felt that his sister was hurting. 

When Bra came back to her room, carrying a handful of food to last the whole night, her tears had already dried up. When she entered, she put on a fake smile on her face, yet no one knew the difference except for Pan. She settled the food on her table and sat down on her bed with Pan and Maroon. 

"So Maroon..", Pan said. "When were you planning to tell us?".   
"Well..", Maroon said. "Today actually!".   
"So.." Bra said. "Tell us.."   
Maroon told them how Goten and her have been going out for almost a year.   
"That's it?", Pan said.   
"That's it.", Maroon finished. "Bra-chan… Are you mad at me?"   
"No! Of course not! Why would I be mad?", Bra lied again.   
"Well, you used to liked him.."   
"How silly! I'm happy for you Maroon", Bra lied again. "That was 6 years ago! It was a sill school girl crush that's all!!"   
Pan could see through Bra's eyes, and she knew Bra felt dissapointed, losing her first love. Even though Bra never confronted Goten about it, she still had hidden feelings for him.   
"How long have you two been together?", Bra asked.   
"Um, about 6 months now..", Maroon responded.   
"Nani??!!", Bra exclaimed. "And you didn't tell us??!!"   
Maroon tried her best to avoid being killed by Bra. 

In The morning, after Maroon had left, Pan and Bra sat on the couch.   
"Bra-chan..", Pan said. "Are you sure you're okay about Maroon and my uncle?"   
Bra nodded with a smile. "Or at least, I should be…"   
Pan felt what her best friend was going through.   
"Gomen…. Please don't get mad at Maroon-chan.."   
"Pan-chan..", Bra continued. "I could never get mad at Maroon-chan. We're best friends like you and I are.. The only person I'm mad at right now, is myself…."   
"Why??.."   
"I've kept my feelings for too long.. I should have told him 6 years ago that I loved him, but I felt that I was too young.."   
"Bra-chan..", Pan said. "I know it's hard for you.."   
"Hai…", Bra said. "It is… Somehow…."   
"What is?", Trunks said as he entered the living room.   
"Hi Trunks-kun!", Pan said.   
"Hi Pan-chan!", Trunks responded and gave her a peck on the cheek.   
"Nothing 'Nii-chan..", Bra said.   
Trunks can feel his sister's ki rising somehow..   
"Pan-chan!", Bra stood up. "I'm in the mood for a spar!"   
"O-okay Bra-chan", Pan said surprised. "If you feel that way."   
The gravity room was occupied for Vegeta, so the two girls went outside.   
Bra was wearing a red headband, a pair of red shorts and a yellow t-shirt with the words "Bra-Chan" written on it, while Pan was wearing her brown cargo shorts, red and white shirt, and her red bandana.   
While they were sparring, Bra's ki was gradually rising. She was winning of course, as she tried to attack Pan on the legs, Pan jumped and finally landed a punch on Bra pushing her back and gradually bumped and knocked Goten to the ground.   
Bra stood up, feeling the embarrassment.   
"Nii-chan Goten!", she said. "Gomen."   
"It's okay B-chan", the 29 year old Goten said with a smile on his face.   
At that moment Bra realized that Goten was Maroon's and she was too late.   
Bra leaped back up to spar with Pan ignoring Goten below.   
After Pan left, Bra took a nice hot shower and decided that to take Goten off her mind there was only one thing she could do. Shop! And this time, she decided to do it by herself. She slipped her usual red micro skirt and tops, and her red thigh-high boots with her fingerless gloves. It has been a long time since she has put this outfit on, yet it still fit her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror.   
Bra sighed. _I still look like a 16 year old.. No wonder Goten-kun doesn't think of me as anything else but a sister… Then again, I haven't seen Goten-kun in such a long time, maybe this outfit will remind him of the good old days…Then again, maybe not.._   
Bra made her way outside and found Goten talking.   
"Hi again B-chan!", said Goten.   
"Hi Nii-chan Goten..", she answered. "You waiting for Trunks?"   
"Yeah", nodded Goten. "We're going to spar. Where are you going?"   
"To the mall", answered Bra.   
"Alone?", Goten asked curiously. Usually she'd ask himself, Trunks, or Vegeta to come with her.   
Bra nodded casually.   
"And where's your hoover car?", asked Goten suspiciously.   
Bra shrugged. I feel like flying today.   
"Nani?!", Goten said surprisingly. "Are you feeling okay?!"   
Bra nodded. She levitated off the ground and started flying.   
"Ja ne 'Nii-chan Goten!", she said without looking back.   
"Ja ne B-chan!", Goten waved.   
Goten still looked up at where Bra went off, this time, he knew something was wrong.   
Trunks met Goten outside.   
"Ready to spar?", Trunks asked.   
Goten looked at him for a moment then back up to the sky.   
"Don't you think something is wrong with B-chan?", Goten asked.   
"I suspect something", Trunks answered. "Today, she actually felt like sparring with Pan, and yesterday, I thought I saw her cry.. But knowing B-chan, it'd probably be nothing cause she tells me almost everything." Then Trunks took a sip of water.   
"But she went to the mall..", Goten said.   
Trunks nodded continuing drinking his water.   
"Alone! Without a vehicle!", Goten continued. "She flew!"   
Hearing this, Trunks nearly choked on his water.   
"You okay man?", Goten looked at him.   
"Yeah..", Trunks said wiping the water off his mouth. "..Imoto-chan…."   
Trunks stood up looking up at the sky and started to levitate off the ground.   
"Trunks! Where are you going?!", Goten asked.   
"To the mall…", Trunks replied. "You coming or not?"   
Goten looked at him for a moment, and looked at the time.   
"I.. cant.. I have a date with Maroon.."   
Trunks ignored Goten and flew off.   
"B-chan..", Goten said to himself. "I hope you're okay.." 

To be continued….   



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Nii-chan Goten**   
Chapter 2   
-----------------   
Many times I thought to leave,   
But I bite my lips and turn around.   
-Orange Story-   
----------------- 

Bra looked around the mall, attracted by the sales they had, yet she didn't have the urge to buy any of them..   
_Weird._. She thought to herself. _Why won't I buy anything?_   
She decided to go to the food court and grab a bite to eat since it was almost 12 o'clock. Yet, even when she ordered her food, she didn't even feel like eating them..   
She decided that it was one of those times when she felt like writing some personal note to herself. She took out her diary whih she carries around everywhere with her and started writing down her thoughts:   
---------------------   
_Yesterday was the worst day of my life, yet today is the day that seem to be affected by sadness. If only it was 6 years ago.._   
_If only it was 6 years ago.. I would've confronted Goten-kun and told him that I loved him and none of this would happen! I would've had Goten-kun in my arms._   
_But.. No… I felt that I was too young, and I waited for you until now.._   
_Today, as I was planning on doing so 2 weeks ago, was going to be the day when I confront Goten-kun all my love for him.._   
_But, even if I did proceed in doing so,___

_Goten-kun.. I loved you, and I still do.. Yet, I don't know if you feel the same way.. Will you ever feel for me as more than a sister? How will I react towards you now? Should I stop dreaming and face the reality now? And now, you're probably already in love with someone else… Maroon-chan..___

_Maroon-chan.. I don't want to lose a friend like you.. Even if you're in love with Goten, I have no choice but to forget about my Goten-kun and remember your Goten-kun. We're such good friends.. I don't want anything to come between us.._   
_-------------------------___

Bra looked at the piece of paper, ripped it out and started crumpling it, leaving it on her food tray. She then looked back at her uneaten food which by now, was getting cold. 

Trunks entered the mall and tried to locate Bra's ki.   
_She's in the food court._. Thought Trunks. _I have to get to the bottom of this.._   
Trunks went to the food court and found Bra sitting by herself, scribbling something on a piece of paper and then crumpling it, then she started to look into space. 

"Imoto-chan?", Trunks shook Bra.   
She went back to reality.   
"Nii-chan..", Bra smiled. "What brings you here?"   
"Oh.. Nothing.. I just wanted to see how you were doing.."   
"Well, I'm fine..", she smiled again.   
Trunks pointed to her food. "You gonna eat that?"   
Bra shoved her food tray to her brother.   
"I don't feel like eating", she said.   
By the time she finished the sentence, her food was also finished.   
"Man!", Trunks said. "How could you eat this much?! I'm gonna get some more food.."   
Trunks went to empty Bra's food tray then noticed the note she crumpled up. He quickly stuffed the note in his jacket pocket and went to order more food.   
He then went back to Bra carrying a handful of food..   
"This is just my appetizer..", he grinned.   
After Trunks finally finished eating they started to fly back home.   
"So what's eating you lately?", Trunks asked.   
Bra stopped and looked at him sternly.   
"Nothing!", she yelled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Is it just so wrong to go to the mall by yourself and not ask for you help for once?!"   
"Gomen..", Trunks said. "Just wondering.. Since it's the side of Bra I haven't seen before.. You're mostly cheerful.. But today you look kinda… kinda.. depressed.."   
Bra looked at her brother then decided to ignore that comment.   
"Depressed?! Me?! I don't know what you're talking about", she said and continued to fly.   
"Well..", Trunks said. "You usually buy 4 handful of things or possibly more, but you didn't buy a single thing today.. Well except for that puny meal you got. I hardly call that lunch."   
"Sorry if I don't have a rubber stomach!", Bra shot back. "It was just an experiment!"   
Then they both flew back to Capsule Corps. 

In the Capsule Corps…   
Bra slammed the door to her room and sat on her bed angrily.   
"Stupid 'Nii-chan!", she said to herself angrily. "What the HFIL does he mean when he said that I'm not myself?! Depressed??!! Me??!! I'm perfectly fine!" Bra pounded her fist on her closet door and practically knocked down the door. Then Bra looked at herself in the mirror, allowing herself to pause.   
_Iie.. I'm not.._ she thought than broke down in her tears. _Goten-kun.. Have I lost you forever?.._

Trunks was in his room wondering how Bra was doing. Why was she so angry at him? He wanted to knock her door, but then realized it was locked, if he breaks it down, she'll be even more angrier at him. 

To be continued…   



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Nii-chan Goten**   
Chapter 3   
-------------   
Climbing down the hours, I need to know now,   
Do the hands of time only rule this chapter..   
I'll have to try once again.. I'll have to try when I want to..   
-Our Lady Peace (Naveed)-   
-------------- 

The next morning, Trunks was looking for his glasses but he seem o have misplaced someplace. He searched all over his room (but I don't know how he could since his room is like a junk pile), but he couldn't find it, and that's when it him! His Jacket pocket!   
_Hmm.._ Trunks thought annoyingly scratching his head. _Maybe I'm getting old that I'm forgetting things.._   
He reached in his jacket pocket and found his glasses and also a crumpled piece of Bra's paper that he had stuffed in his pocket yesterday.   
_Oh Man! I really am getting old!!_   
He put on his glasses and his curiosity uncrumpled the paper and read what was written.   
To his horror, Trunks never knew anything about Bra's feeling of Goten.   
_Nani?!! _ Trunks thought. _6 years?!!! Why didn't I know anything about this?!!_   
_Is it because I'm his best friend or because she doesn't trust me enough??!!_   
Trunks paused and looked at the ground. _Have I failed as a brother?.._

Bra woke up that morning and felt dried tears on her cheeks and her eyes were sore.   
But today Bra woke up with more relief than yesterday.   
_I know that everytime I see Goten-kun or Maroon-chan it'll start hurting again,_ Bra thought then she stood up with her overdose of energy. _No more depression!! I'm calling Trunks, Goten, Maroon and Pan to come shopping with me! The only way to get over this is to face this myself!!_

Trunks walked in the kitchen and found Bra in the kitchen talking on the phone.   
"So are you coming with me?", Bra said to Pan on the Phone. "Great!! I'll see you in 15 minutes! And tell Maroon! She can bring Goten is she wants. O.K., Ja ne Pan-chan!!".   
After Bra hang up the phone she smiled at her brother.   
"Good morning 'nii-chan!!", Bra said cheerfully.   
Trunks was surprised by the change Bra was in.   
"Morning imoto-chan", he said casually, yet the writing in the note pounded in his head again and again as he stared into oblivion.   
"Nii-chan?? Nii-chan?? Did you hear me?? Trunks!!"   
Trunks snapped out of his oblivion. "Uh.. Gomen.. I wasn't listening.."   
"I said will you come to the mall with me? Pan is coming too.."   
"Uh.. Sure.. Just give me a half an hour.."   
Bra responded with a smile, yet the only thing in Trunks' mind was how she was taking this so lightly unlike yesterday..   
"Imoto-chan", Trunks said to Bra. "Why haven't you told me the truth?"   
Bra was surprised and looked at her brother who was getting some milk from the fridge.   
"What are you talking about?", she lied knowing exactly what he was talking about.   
Trunks slammed the fridge door. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!".   
"This!", he slammed the note in front of her.   
She looked at the note for a moment, then you could see her eyes becoming watery, yet she refused to let the chemical fluids drop down her cheeks. Then she forced a smile.   
"That was so long ago….", she said choking between her words then looked up at Trunks. "Let's just forget it okay 'nii-chan?".   
"How can you take this as nothing? As if it never happened?", Trunks continued. "This was written yesterday.. Yet your feelings were written for the past 6 years and you never bothered to tell me.. Is it because you don't trust me?"   
"Iie..", she said softly looking down to the ground. "I was afraid to tell you.."   
Trunks sat down beside her.. "Why didn't you tell me you loved him 6 years ago? What makes me less trusting than Pan or Maroon?"   
"Because you were his best friend!" Bra choked feeling her tears slowly dropping down. "And also because back then, I didn't even know what love is.."   
She exited the kitchen and ran straight to her room locking the door behind her.   
In her room not a single drop of tears came down her face.   
Then she realized she was right back where she started. Depression..   
She shook her head a couple of times until she felt confident enough.   
Trunks knocked on Bra's door.   
"Imoto-chan?", Trunks said. "About what I said.. Gomen…."   
Then, there was along pause.   
"Are you still up for the mall?!", Bra said with a smile as she opened the door.   
Trunks smiled and pointed to the group of friends that was waiting for her in the living room."   
Although she knew she needed to face Goten and Maroon and risking the hurt all over again, she smiled confidently baring the pain. 

To Be Continued….   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter. 4   
-----------------   
We write our own destiny. We become what we do.   
-Madame Chiang Kai Shek   
----------------- 

As the 5 friends walk through the mall, Bra looked over to her brother and discovered him walking hand in hand with Pan and Bra flashed a smiled at Pan. Looking over to Goten and Maroon, although they did not walk hand in hand, they continued flirting to one another hearing their cheerful giggles. Bra also flashed a smile at Maroon although inside, she was burning with envy. Bra tried her best to avoid Goten and Maroon by walking as far as possible, then she looked back at the 2 happy couples and realized she was alone.   
_Why don't I have anyone to care for me like Pan and Maroon does?,_ she thought to herself. _I know I'd have no trouble attracting guys whatsoever, but why was it never this special? At one point in time, was Goten-kun meant for me?_   
Bra sighed to herself and flashbacks come to her head   
***********   
In front of Capsule Corps.   
(8 year old) Bra: 'Nii-chan Goten.. Do you think my mama and papa really love each other?   
(16 year old) Goten: Of course B-chan! By how my dad tells me stories of your mom, if she didn't love him, why would he stay with him for so long?   
Bra: But they're always fighting..   
Goten: Sometimes people are just too shy to admit their true feelings in public.   
Bra: Well when I love someone, I wouldn't be so scared to admit it like papa!   
Goten: *smile* Sometimes, people's view change..   
Bra: Well mine won't! Ever!..   
Goten: Although Vegeta-san doesn't admit his feeling for Bulma-san, I think that he must love mommy a lot, cause then why doesn't he let her boss her around?!   
Bra: Because she threatens him with the gravity room.   
Goten: I still thinks it's love between them. They were destined to be together.   
Bra: What's destined?   
Goten: It's like your destiny. Vegeta-san and Bulma-san were meant to be together. It's like fate! Where are your parents now?   
Bra: Inside, probably fighting again!   
Goten: Come with me B-chan! (He starts to float up)   
Bra: 'Nii-chan Goten! I can't fly yet!(Goten picks Bra up and the both start flying. Goten flies around the house and stop at Vegeta and Bulma's window and sees Vegeta kissing Bulma passionately, then they go back again, afraid to be seen by Vegeta.)   
Bra: What were they doing?   
Goten: They're showing their affction to one another.   
Bra: So papa does love mama?   
Goten: Yup B-chan!   
Bra: 'Nii-chan Goten?   
Goten: Hmm?   
Bra: Do you think someone will love me like papa loves mama someday?   
Goten: I'm sure of it! *smile*   
Bra: And do you think that someone will kiss me like that someday?   
Goten: Why wouldn't they want to? *smile*   
Bra: Really? Will you?   
Goten: I'll tell you what.. I promise to kiss you like that before you die, okay?   
Bra: *smile* A promise is a promise? (Goten nods) Okay! Aishiteru 'nii-chan Goten!   
(Bra kissess him on the cheek and snuggles under his arms to sleep)   
Goten: Aishiteru B-chan. Yakusoku.. (Goten kissess her on her forehead)   
**********   
"B-chan?", Goten shakes her lightly. "B-chan?"   
"Oh hi 'nii-chan Goten", Bra said back to reality.   
"Are you okay? Looks like you were in space a couple of minutes ago.. Did you hear me?"   
"Oh, gomen.. I wasn't listening.."   
"Well I said that we should all get some ice cream! Are you up for that?"   
Bra's face light up. "Yeah! Ice cream! I say double chocolate fudge!" 

To be continued…   



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Nii-chan Goten**   
Chapter 5   
------------   
True friendship is like the air that you breathe.   
-Little Angels   
------------ 

After their little trip to the mall, Goten, and Trunks decided to spend the time together because they had nothing to do. They decided to go to the arcade. It has been a while since they spent time together, knowing Trunks and his job as president of Capsule Corp. and then Pan. It has also been a while since they ever confessed anything to one another.   
After beating Trunks 15 times in Street Fighter 125, Goten got bored and decided not to play anymore.   
"Man you suck!", Goten insulted. "You couldn't even land a single punch on me!"   
"Yeah", Trunks said. "In real life, I can pin you down in less than a second!"   
"Oh really?!", Goten yelled positioning himself ina fighting stance.   
"Really..", Trunks did the same.   
"Okay you two! Take it outside!", the manager of the arcade yelled and kicked them out.   
Trunks and Goten walked into the hoover car.   
"This is all your fault!", Goten yelled at him.   
"How is it my fault?!"   
"You're the one who thinks that you could beat me!"   
"I can beat you!"   
Then they were ready to fight again, until Trunks stopped as Bra came to his mind.   
"What's wrong with you man?!", Goten looked at his friend.   
"Nothing", Trunks said. "I was just thinking about Imoto-chan.."   
"Oh", said Goten. "I'm worried about her too.."   
"You are?"   
Goten nodded and said: "She just came back 2 days ago, but we hardly talked now.. Knowing B-chan, usually when she'll tell me what's up with her and everything.. But now, I have this feeling like she's avoiding me.. She's even avoiding Maroon.."   
"Speaking of Maroon", Trunks said. "Are you in love with her?"   
Goten paused for a while, searching for an answer.   
"Yes! I mean no! I mean.. I don't know.."   
"Nani?! You don't know?! Man you really are a player!"   
"It's not that you baka!", Goten sneered. "I love her.. as a best friend.. I guess.."   
"Nani?!" Trunks gives him a puzzled look.   
"Remember how You, Maroon, and I used to be best friend when we were kids?"   
"Hai.."   
"Well, I prefer it that way! As for us to be best friends and nothing else."   
"Are you going to tell Maroon?"   
"Actually.. I was planning on telling her tonight.."   
"That's great!" Trunks said but also realizing that Bra does have a chance with him.   
"It is?"   
"Well.. Yeah.. Now you'll have a chance with other girls!" Trunks lied.   
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed happily getting out his book of phone numbers.   
"That's not what I meant!" Trunks said annoyed. "Find your destiny.." 

That night, Maroon and Goten sat in the kame house's couch, watching TV.   
Luckily no one was home.   
"Maroon-chan.." Goten started to say. "I have to talk to you about something.."   
"Oh!", Maroon said. "I have to talk to you about something too.."   
"Do you want to go first?", he asked nervously.   
"No, I mean yes, I mean.. How about we say it together.", Maroon suggested.   
"Okay", Goten said. "In the count of 3.. 1, 2, 3!"   
"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore!", they both said at the same time.   
"Really?!", They both exclaimed at the same time and then laughed.   
"I like it better when we're friends.." Maroon said.   
"Me too.."   
And with that they give each other one last kiss. 

To be continued….   



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Nii-chan Goten**   
Chapter 6   
-------------   
I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand.   
-Chinese Proverb-   
------------- 

After a whole day of shopping, Bra decided to walk to the park alone that night.   
As she sat on the swing she used to play in when she was small memories keep coming back. She wants her memories of Goten to go away. Slowly and gently.. Yet, some part of her wants to keep it. As she was about to cry in that empty park where she used to play, someone touched her shoulder which made her gasp and uncontrollably slap the person across the face and threw him back against a tree. Then, she realized exactly who she slapped, now flat on the ground.   
"Nii-chan Goten!!", she said and rushed over to him as Goten quickly got up.   
"Heh..", Goten said embarrassed, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "It's nothing!"   
"Gomen..", she said looking at th bump.   
"I already told you it's nothing..", he said.   
Bra looked at him and said: "Gomen.. You scared me for a minute" Then she went back on her swing. " But you're a bad liar Nii-chan Goten! I can see that bump on your head!"   
"So are you!", he shot back. "You hardly talked to me since you got back and you are always acting so strange looking into space!"   
"So, what brings you here?" Bra said ignoring what he had said.   
"To talk to you", he said.   
"About what?"   
"As I have mentioned before, you're acting really strange! Even Trunks was worried."   
"Well I'm fine!"   
"Iie, you're not!" Goten said. "You're a bad liar. Most people would be able to see through that fake expression, but if I know B-chan, it's not her."   
"How could you know me if you don't know what's wrong with me?" the words slipped out of her mouth.   
"Well, most of the time I would know, but I'm very unfamiliar with this one."   
"It..It's just school that's all!"   
"Iie.. It's not.. If it was you'd be in your room studying by now."   
The both of them sat on the swings silently for a couple of minutes staring into space, wondering what were in each other's mind.   
"So.." Bra said finally. "What are you thinking?"   
"Maroon..", Goten answered and Bra could feel her heart shattering into pieces. "And how I've been thinking that we're somehow not destined to be together.."   
Bra gave him a puzzled look, but could feel hope.   
"Maroon and I are best friends", he said. "I tell her almost everything! But now, it's different you know? Now, there are some things I don't feel comfortable talking to her about anymore.. I still love her, but just not the way it's supposed to be. I feel much better talking to her when we're friends.. I was so relieved when she took it so lightly whenwe broke up. She felt exactly the same way!"   
"Nani?!", Bra said with a shocked face but a smile inside her heart.   
"Yeah.." he said. "I just broke up with her an hour ago… I guess my reason to come here is also to talk to someone about this, since Trunks is at work and everything."   
They both paused in that moment for a minute, not saying a thing.   
"What are you thinking about?", he asked.   
"Destiny..", she said. "My destiny.."   
"What about it?", he asked.   
"I remember what you told me when I was 8", she said. "I want to find it."   
"Destiny comes to you, not the other way around", he said brushing her blue hair away from her face. They looked at each other and she could feel Goten's lips move closer to her's. That's when he gave her the sweetest kiss that anyone could've given her. She looked at him with a puzzled look again.   
"Gomen nasai.. I..", he said to Bra who is now completely shocked.   
Before he could finish his sentence, Bra pulled his face to hers and kissed him back, only it was sweeter because both of them were expecting it.   
When they finally puled apart, goten said under his breath with a smile:   
"A promise is a promise.." 

To be continued…   



	7. Default Chapter Title

**Nii-chan Goten**   
Chapter.7   
-------------   
Everyday is a new beginning, fresh with no mistakes in it.   
-Anne Shirley-   
------------- 

The next day Bra woke up at 6:00 AM (everyone's still sleeping) and found Goten sleeping beside her. (And no! They did not DO IT!)   
She took a shower and changed into a navy blue v-neck shirt and a pair or micro blue mini skirt, and then pulled on a thigh high pair of white boots. She then pulled her long blue hair up in a pony tail.   
"Get up sleepy head", she lightly kissed him on the lips.   
He moaned and got up, still half asleep. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled back and said: "You need to take a shower!"   
He went into Trunks' room and he wasn't there (Probably at Pan's ^_^). He borrowed Trunks' clothes, positive he wouldn't notice because he has 3 pair of black jeans in his closet and also because the black muscle shirt was burried under his clothes pile, plus he has one just like it.   
After he was clean, he pulled Bra close to him again and kissed her until they were interrupted by Vegeta who looked at them and twitched his eye.   
"Nande kuso?!", Vegeta yelled. "Bra? Why are you with Kakkaroto's brat?!"   
"Ve.. Vegeta-san, I can explain.." Goten said nervously stammering.   
"Hanashite!!", Vegeta yelled now making a fist and veins popping out of his head.   
"W..Well.." Goten said trying to look for an excuse but couldn't find any. "Ano..."   
Just the Vegeta lifted him up by his shirt and pinned him into a wall causing it to crack.   
"Shine!!", Vegeta yelled.   
"Tou-san!", Bra yelled trying to get Vegeta to let go of Goten. "Damare!"   
Then, Bulma rushed into the scene and was shocked.   
"Kaa-san! Stop him!", Bra said almost crying.   
"Vegeta!", Bulma said. "Ima yamero!"   
"What do you want woman?!"   
"Let go of him or say good bye to Mr. Gravity room!!"   
Vegeta dropped him and Bra helped him as he was choking for air.   
"Why did you stop me?! Kakkaroto's brat was about to mate with Bra!!"   
"I'll take care of this my way!" Bulma said to him. "Go train!"   
Vegeta then said to him "Well Kakkaroto's brat! If I ever see you trying to mate with my daughter again, you won't be so lucky!!" Then with that, he left with a "hmph!" and curses. But this wasn't the end of their troubles, as they looked at Bulma crossing her arms, looking at them, waiting for an explanation.   
"Kaa-san", Bra stammered holding on to Goten's shirt. "We were just kissing.."   
Bulma came close and said: "You better do it somewhere else! Not in a bedroom!"   
"Hai Bulma-san!", Goten said. "Gomen.."   
"You two better eat breakfast!", Bulma said sternly.   
Bulma's face turned into a smile.   
"I'm glad you two are together..", and with that she left.   
Goten and Bra looked at each other happily.   
"Did you hear that Goten-kun?", Bra asked him.   
Goten looked at her for minute and said: "Does that mean you're not going to call me 'Nii-chan Goten anymore?"   
"Can you handle that? Eh tough guy?", Bra teased him.   
Goten tickled her, causing her to laugh an outburst.   
"I'll still call you B-chan though.." he said and pulled their lips together for a passionate kiss, then they broke apart.   
"We better get out of here before 'Tousan comes to pin you to the wall again."   
"Hai.. Besides..", he said rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry.."   
Then, they made their way, hand in hand to the kitchen.. 

The end?? To be continued??   


**Author's Notes:**   
**This is my first try at writing a fanfiction..**   
**So [email me][1] and tell me what you think okay..**   
**And also if this should be the end or not..**   
**Ok, chiao everyone!! ^_^******

**~Nane~**

   [1]: mailto:nane@animegirl.i-p.com



End file.
